


Expecting Amelia

by FraiseDandelion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraiseDandelion/pseuds/FraiseDandelion
Summary: Regina gets knocked up by Robin, her Godson's irritating Godfather.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Love From OQ





	Expecting Amelia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joym13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/gifts).



> Hello Joy!! 'tis I, your Valentine.Happy Valentine's Day! This is my LoveFromOQ gift to you! It will be a combination of non-lineal one shots (this is me convincing myself that this isn't a multichapter) that will hopefully tell the whole story because you know I suck with multichappies. ANYWAYS, it's been a while since I've written, so I don't know what words are therefore mistakes are mine and the pandemic to blame. Happy Valentines Day! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S: Thank you LoveFromOQ for making a whole bunch of us fall in love with our creative sides again! It's always fun doing this. Let's keep it for the years to come!!

** Positive **

* * *

She is fucked.

There is absolutely no doubt about it.

Royally fucked –no, fucked big time, no, there simply aren't enough words in her vocabulary to describe just how fucked she is.

God

How could she be so stupid?

 _Stupid, stupid girl_ , her mother always said, and though ages ago she fought viciously against those words, today she embraces them, lets them lodging themselves deeply within her because for fucks sake, her mother was right, she is a _stupid, stupid girl_.

Her chest tightens at the realization, mouth opening as she tries to get oxygen into her, fills her lungs with air and exhales loudly, every breath coming in quicker and quicker than the last, her thoughts getting worse, and worse until suddenly her hand can't stop trembling, but she can't stop staring at it.

It

That little plastic stick with that damn ' _Pregnant'_ on it, mocking her, causing her stomach to turn upside down, her legs to almost give out and fuck, is her damn bathroom getting smaller?

Regina closes her eyes and shakes her head whispering ' _No'_ as she does so. But when her eyes open again and the small digital screen remains the same, she simply drops the test carelessly into the sink, grips tightly the counter corner and stares at her reflection. And God, not only is she stupid on the inside, but she looks the part too with her flabbergasted reflection staring back at her.

"Shit!" Regina lets out, in an attempt to quell the growing anxiety and pressure that's starting to grow on her insides.

But it does nothing.

Instead her brain is assaulted by a blur of images, images of a night many weeks ago, images of how it could've been different, of how she could've simply declined Emma's offer and stay here watching over Henry. Yes, she should've stayed here, in the comfort of her own house, watching a YouTube video on how to bake the perfect chocolate chip cookie, Henry repeating the instructions as they both learn to bake for a weekend, just them, as Emma and Neal and Henry's idiotic Godfather find themselves miles away passed out somewhere on the street. Yes. It should've been like that.

But it wasn't, and now finds herself facing the consequences, in deep shit because for fuck's sake! She can't have this baby. She can't be pregnant, can't bring a baby into this world, this cruel cruel world with her cruel cruel genes and no stability whatsovever and what if she turns into her mother? What if the father—

Oh no.

No no no no

With a sad sigh, Regina stands straighter and brings her hands to her face, rubbing her face furiously as she tries to make sense of this situation.

The father.

She has to talk to him, actually have a proper conversation with the man child who's more disappointing than a Monday after a holiday weekend. The mere thought is enough to make her want to cry, hide under the covers of her bed and not come out in nine –no, less than eight months, when the arrival of this baby is inevitable.

Christ

Eight months. Pregnant. A baby. An actual baby that will become an adult one day and will make decisions of its own based on whatever the hell it's raised on.

No

There's got to be a mistake.

It cannot be possible. She swore off kids of her own, declined a marriage proposal precisely because of it. So no. No. It's a mistake.

Certainly a mistake.

Yes

That's what this is. A false positive.

Yes, and she's late simply because of that new diet she's trying.

Correct.

And the breast tenderness is probably her cycle trying to jumpstart.

The slight cramps are the early signs of her period _almost_ arriving.

The tiredness is simply because of the overtime she's pulled in and the exhausting preparations of Emma and Neal's wedding.

Yes.

 _'It's that'_ , she thinks to herself, suddenly convinced as she nods at her reflection. "Makes perfect sense," she says on a trembling voice.

And for a moment all is well. Her breathing is calm, her bathroom returns to its regular size and her legs are strong, capable of holding her upright again.

But then her gaze drops to the sink again, the Clearblue test mocking her with that damn word and a sense of hopelessness settles on her again.

Because her overtime has been non-existent for almost a week, her period is almost never later, her breasts have never felt like this, and she hasn't followed her diet in six days and really, the chances of a false positive test are next to zero.

God

She is a stupid, _stupid_ girl.

* * *

Robin takes a bite of his triple cheese pepperoni pizza (per Henry's advice) grimacing slightly as his stomach complains over the fourth slice. But he swallows it down, ignores his stomach as he takes a chug of soda directly from the two-liter bottle. Henry is next to him, expertly playing Modern Warfare and popping a pepperoni into his mouth.

"Soda?" Robin asks, offering the 13 year old the two-liter bottle.

The teenager grabs it, gaze not breaking from the TV as he makes a comment about the level they're on with his friends on the headphones he's currently wearing. He takes a big gulp of the soda, and then passes it to Robin again, letting out a 'Thanks!' before he's yelling at the TV. The older man simply laughs and shakes his head, a small part of him saddened that Roland isn't there to spend time with them. He would've loved it. Would've loved the extra cheesy pizza and cinnamon rolls which are currently being ignored by the teenager.

Rolling his eyes, Robin reaches for his phone on the coffee table and then sits back against the couch, his feet taking the place his phone had been on.

Instantly, his thumb taps on Instagram, scrolling endlessly down his timeline, chuckles and hits like on Jon's recent picture of Ruby holding what appears to be a tiny fish captioned ' _Sucessful first attempt!_ ', continues scrolling and comments "Dashing, my heart stopped for a minute" on Emma's recent picture of Neal, of which he turns to Henry to show it to him, Henry immediately laughing at his horrible sense of humor.

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend," Henry says, laughing hysterically at Robin's straight but obviously shocked face and just when he's about to respond, his phone goes off in his hand, the Imperial March ringing loudly across the small living room to which Henry looks at him, eyes wide.

It is no secret to him just what or more like who that ringtone is for.

"Regina's calling," Robin says frowning slightly but is suddenly amused by Henry frantically pausing the game and taking off his headphones.

"If she asks about me, I'm playing Zelda," Henry says seriously to which Robin chuckles, knowing full well how Regina doesn't approve of these violent games.

But Robin doubts Regina knows Henry's there as for earlier that day, before dropping Henry off, Emma mentioned how she couldn't reach her friend tonight.

Frowning because he cannot for the life of him understand exactly the reason why ' _Vader'_ is ringing him at 11pm on a Saturday night. The fact is Regina almost never reaches out (neither does he), after all there is no reason to keep in touch other than for details of Emma and Neal's wedding, or details of Henry, that's it. It's obvious to all their blatant dislike of each other, and though Neal has mentioned once or twice how they're more alike than they think, Robin simply made peace with the fact that they're simply Henry's godparents ages ago. So yes, it's extremely concerning and confusing that Regina's calling him this late at night. Even more so after what happened nearly a month ago. A month ago. When he woke up by a desperate knocking against his hotel door, and a naked Regina next to him. Robin shakes his head, forcing the images to disappear as he finally answers the phone.

"Hello?" He asks, confusion growing by the minute.

"We have to meet up," Regina says by way of greeting to which Robin simply rolls his eyes, annoyed as always at her lack of manners.

"Yes I'm fine, and you?" He answers sarcastically.

"Robin," she says, desperate and is there a slight tremble in her voice?

"What possibly for? I'm currently with Henry so unless this is an emergency Regina I really see no point in—"

"Robing, this is quite the emergency," she mentions on a sarcastic chuckle.

"Regina I have no time for ill jokes—"

"Robin," Regina interrupts him again, and is she sniffling?

Suddenly there's a pause, and just when he's about to say something Regina talks again. Softly.

"I'm pregnant," she whispers and Robin's sitting straight suddenly, his feet accidentally hitting the soda which proceeds to spill all over the coffee table.

"Shit! Fuck!" Robin says, holding the phone with the right hand as he immediately goes to clean the mess he made, Henry helping him with a laugh and suddenly he's cringing, cringing as Regina goes off on the other line, angry at his burst, at his irresponsibility and Robin could kick himself if he wasn't so shocked at the moment.

"Listen, Regina, listen," Robin begins, trying to calm her down as he stands up and grabs the wet napkins from the coffee table. He walks towards the kitchen on uneven legs, dropping the towels on the garbage and fuck, he almost loses his grip on the phone. Is he trembling? Is it cold inside? "You're not making much sense, I'll just, I'll be there in," he looks to the clock on the wall, swallowing hard the bile that's starting to rise, burning his esophagus and fuck he really shouldn't have had that last slice of pizza. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Regina just scoffs and hangs up, and Robin just stays there, phone still pressed to his ear, eyes wide as he tries to think back on what just happened.

"Everything okay?" Henry asks from across the kitchen island, startling him for he didn't realized Henry followed him.

Robin just nods at the teenager as he pulls the phone from his ear and stares at the black screen, suddenly thinking of whether what just happened was real. But it was, it is because his stomach feels weird, her hands are trembling, her legs feel wobbly and is the kitchen getting smaller by the minute?

"I—I have to be somewhere, um," Robin begins, mouth dry to which he clears his throat and turns to face Henry. "I have to take care of something. You'll be alright for a minute?"

"Sure," the teenager says, suddenly serious as he catches on to Robin's distraught self. Henry's looking at him intently, trying to get an actual answer out of him.

Robin sighs, sensing the young man's worry. "Henry, everything is fine, I promise," he finishes on what he thinks is a small smile but apparently ends up being more like a grimace because Henry's frowning before he's nodding at him

"Ok."

* * *

It's nearing midnight by the time he parks in front of Regina's house, his anxiety growing by the minute at the image of Regina sitting on the steps leading up to her front porch. So, taking a deep breath to quell his anxiety and needing to rip off the band aid that is the mess of this situation, Robin kills the engine and slides out of the car, ignoring the slight stabbing pain on his midsection.

"Hey," he says as way of greeting when he crosses her yard and stands in front of her. "Can I?" He asks, nodding to the spot next to her on the steps. Regina nods, but doesn't meet his gaze, instead she just stares at something to her right, features that of exhaustion and simply consternation mixed with anxiety and just all the wrong things.

Fuck.

This is all just so wrong.

And yet, deep down he feels something different, just something quite like… hope?

No

No. He swore off kids at least until he was in a stable relationship because more often than not it's the kid who suffers. Look at Roland, and even then he was in a relationship with Marian. But this? This is insanity. He knows next to nothing about Regina nor has he cared to know more, nor does he care to know more. No. He can't have a baby with her. They can't have a baby together. No. If this is true then—

"Are you sure?" Robin asks, swallowing hard, stomach tight.

Regina just scoffs at him, shakes her head as she brings her right hand from her side, and without looking she hands him four pregnancy tests, three with the word 'Pregnant' visible and one with two deep pink lines.

"I was looking for the negative one," she mumbles quietly, wiping at one lone tear angrily. "But of course, I'm not as lucky."

But Robin isn't listening to her, instead he's just staring at the four sticks in his hand, mouth dry, stomach turning and oh God, oh God, he's going to be a father again. Oh God. This is real. Roland's going to have a sibling. Regina will be his child's mother. Fuck. That is if Regina chooses to go forward with it. Is she even going forward with it? Oh God. He's going to be sick. He's going to actually be sick.

Regina's talking next to him, things about how she doesn't know what happened, how she took a plan B as soon as she remembered and there's so much coming from her mouth, so much information, things about why she can't have an abortion and what he thinks and oh she is really going forward with it? Holy shit. This is happening. He should really say something, should reply to everything she's saying but he finds himself deeply rooted in place, his stomach complaining, his esophagus burning and oh God, it's coming up, the pizza, the cheese, the cinnamon rolls, 'Pregnant' and oh—

"No!" Regina near shouts at him, standing up quickly, knowing just where this is going.

Robin shakes his head and jumps to his feet too, but the movement makes him more queasy and he should leave, should not embarrass himself in front of Regina but God, it's coming up, oh Lord.

He takes one step, another and fuck, suddenly he's on his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach right in her front lawn.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Regina mentions from behind him, but he doesn't turn, instead Robin closes his eyes in embarrassment and pain as he heaves again not even three feet in front of her. Classy uptight Regina, the woman carrying his child.

And really, how blessed will this kid be?

.::.

**_To be continued_ **


End file.
